


Baggage

by CLeighWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Shower Sex, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Ever since the Winchesters saved you from a vamp nest and you decided to stay and hunt with them, you've had a thing for Sam. Could he possibly feel the same way about you? With all the baggage you bring with you, would you even be able to allow yourself to be happy? What happens when TFW actually gets what they want? Will they be able to handle happiness?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever time writing fanfic. This is an ongoing story that will have 6 parts when it's finished. I will add part specific notes for warnings as they apply in order to avoid spoilers.

Case: Vampires

Location: ? Somewhere, Ohio

You took a chug of water, tilted your head back, dropped the last of your antibiotics into your mouth, and swallowed. Finally. You’d been feeling better for days, but the boys insisted that you finished your antibiotics ‘according to the doctors orders.’ You hated being sick, let alone being sick around the Winchesters, who must have immune systems as bad ass as they are. It made you feel so inadequate. You, and more importantly they, know you could hold your own in a fight, but being knocked on your ass by a virus just pisses you off.

“Thank Chuck, that’s done. OK, so where d'you think they’re holding up?”  
Sam chuckled to himself and turned back to look at his laptop with the slightest hint of his lips twitching, when you turned your attention to the little table in the “kitchenette” area of your less than stellar “suite.” If you would even consider this a suit. I guess there was a door separating the bed from the sleeper sofa “living room” area of the space, most of which was taken up with the cot that Dean could hardly fit onto even if he were to try to lay in the fetal position. You had offered to take the cot since there was significantly less you than there was them, but Dean wouldn’t hear about you sleeping on that “sorry excuse for a bed.”

“We’ve been asking around, looking for abandoned houses, places people may see more activity in at night. We haven’t officially settled on a place yet, but there’s an abandoned motel just outside town that has most of its windows boarded up, so we’re gonna go check that out today,” Dean replied before rubbing the back of his neck and taking a sip of his coffee.

“I hate vampires,” you commented, trying hard to not have flashbacks. It had been a few years now, but every time something came up where bloodsuckers were involved you were thrust right back to that night. The night you first met Sheriff Mills, and these two adorable, sexy, giant men.

“You alright?” Sam asked, eyeing you carefully as you tried to shake your mind back to the present situation.

“I’m good. It’s just…” you didn’t really know how to finish the thought. It’s just hard trying to not remember, to not feel the same way you did then, to try to have some separation and not take it so personally. But it wasn’t necessary to go on, they knew, they had been there too.

“I know,” Sam said, at the same time Dean clapped his hands and said, “OK, who’s up for breakfast?”

You laughed and grabbed your boots on your way to sit on the windowsill by the door, glad for the change of subject.

“I’m starving, y'all ready?”

****

After you finished your breakfasts you made your way to the Impala after washing the syrup off your fingers in the ladies room. The boys were in the car looking like they’re having a very serious conversation.

“…not the right time Dean.” Sam was saying.

Dean saw you approaching, lowered his voice and said, “There’s no time like the present, Sammy.”

Sam turned and saw you, the look on his face flashed something like panic for a second, then settled into a somewhat uneasy smile. Strange. His eyes wary and not their usual happy-puppy-eyes. Obviously they had been talking about you.

You opened up the back passenger-side door and slid into the center of the bench seat. “Look guys, I’m fine. I feel better now, I haven’t coughed for days, and I haven’t had any flashbacks, so far, ” you added, to cover all the possibilities, “I’m good, and I’m coming with you.”

“No one was saying you weren’t y/n/n. But it’s sort of our thing to worry, if you haven’t noticed.” Dean gave a quick glance at Sam as he turned forward, started the engine and put the car in drive. Sam’s shoulders seemed to relax and he turned his head to give you a more genuine smile, reassuring you that they weren’t going to be dropping you off at the room before heading to the abandoned motel to do the daytime scout of the area. It might have just been your imagination, but it almost looked like he was blushing, it was probably just the bite of the chilly air coloring his cheeks.

Your mind tried to focus on everything but what you were getting ready to do. Your instincts and reflexes were good enough now, that you were pretty much ready for anything that came at you, so it’s not like you needed to prepare. Sam was flipping back through some notes and various papers, while Dean was humming along to the AC/DC song currently playing, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. You took advantage of the time by leaning a little bit closer to the driver’s side and looking at Sam while he read. The longer you spent with them and the more cases you tagged along with, the more you noticed about them both, but most especially Sam. There was just something about him. Aside from his immense height and gorgeous makes-you-wanna-run-your-fingers-through-it hair, there was the way his eyes devoured whatever he was reading like it was his life force. His hazel kaleidoscopic eyes turning into lasers as he absorbed whatever was before him, people, newspapers, blogs, lore books, any and everything was given his 100% focus. What you wouldn’t give to be one of his lore books sometimes.

Then, of course, there was the way he physically handled things. His fingers so apt and skillful at everything; flipping through pages upon pages of books, cleaning and loading and shooting his gun, and may Chuck help you when he would handle that demon blade. You shivered a little as your thoughts turned more to the sensual side of what his fingers and hands could be capable of doing, and to you.

“Oh, sorry y/n,” Sam said, and rolled his window up.

“No, it’s fine. I mean, it’s not that chilly,” you lied, having to stop yourself from saying that you ‘were just thinking.’

“Alright you two, look alive. We’re comin’ up on the place now.”

Sure enough there was a gap in the trees up ahead on the left. A sign that looked like it had been falling apart piece by piece for the better part of a decade stood by the road just past the entrance to the seemingly abandoned parking lot. It was a tiny motel, only about a dozen rooms in the single floor strip of dilapidated building. Dean had heard right, most of the windows were boarded up, not really giving you a way to peak in and spy for any vamps. He kept driving on down the road, pulled over and parked just past the tree line at the next pull off. You all grabbed what you needed out of the trunk; machetes for each of you, and you also grabbed a syringe of dead man’s blood (in case things got close), the demon blade for Sam, and the Colt for Dean. Again you tried to keep your mind clear and not think about what you were about to walk into. Luckily the walk back to the motel wasn’t too long, and the extra adrenaline was helping you stay alert and more present.

Most of the boarded up windows were on the south side of the motel. So you stayed at the front of the building checking through the first few windows that weren’t completely boarded shut. Sam went around the back to check for more windows or signs of vamps and Dean stayed ahead of you by a few yards, the Colt at the ready. The windows that weren’t boarded up gave little to no indication that anyone other than drunk teenagers had been there having a good time.

After you checked all the unblocked windows you and Dean made your way down past the breezeway to check the others. You kept your ears peeled for any noises other than Dean’s and your breath and footsteps. Dean quietly checked the first doorknob to see if it was locked, it was. Your pulse began to race, your vision started to dim and it was all you could do to shake it off and look to Dean for a plan. He looked at you with concern until you nodded and motioned for him to go ahead and kick the damn door down. He looked at you for a second longer, then aimed the Colt at the door, nodded his head to the count of three, lifted his leg, and kicked the door in.

Almost with the same step he was inside the room, “Wakey-wakey!” He called out. When you rounded the corner and entered the room you saw there were 5 of them between the two double beds. They were groggy but starting to come to when you stepped around Dean to go after the two on the first bed. Machete at the ready you caught the first one as he was trying to stand up, long blonde bob flying into the corner. His, assumed girlfriend/mate came at you with a reckless abandon, but she caught you on the wrong side of your swing and before you could right yourself. You flew back into the window with her hands at your throat, dropping the dead man’s blood you had primed in your other hand. You felt the glass give way and a sharp pain between your shoulders. Before you could react or do anything else, before you even felt your shirt dampen, you were right back to that night.

__

_The man that had been holding you and your fiancee hostage was gripping you by your chin. He had taken Chase into another room the night before and you wouldn’t stop demanding to see him. He was over your shit._

__

_“ You’re never going to see your Chase again, he’s mine now.” He had told you, baring down right on your jaw, voice a gravely whisper in your ear._

__

_You had tried to pull away, but your face wouldn’t budge, his hand too strong and your body too weak to do more than shed silent tears._

__

_Suddenly there were screams from…upstairs? Had they moved you to a basement? You must have blacked out at some point. The man cursed, flung your face away from his with a flick of his wrist, and vanished out of the room._

__

_There were thuds and the sound of a gun, had Chase gotten away and found the police? Hope flared bright within your chest, for the first time in 4 days. You couldn’t imagine what good a police officer would be against these monsters. A week ago if someone had told you that vampires were around and picking people off, taking them back to their “family” homes, you would have had them committed; but after 4 days either strapped to a chair or column being fed on, you’d learned to accept their existence._

__

_“He came from down here!” A deep rough voice called out, presumably to his partner._

__

_Just then the door to your room opened and you struggled to break free, throat to sore to call out for help. The face that you saw next made your heart feel like you were going to explode, it was Chase!_

__

__

_“Baby,” you cried out in a strangled sounding voice, “lookout!” You tried to warn him when the same vampire that had just left you came back in right behind him. Chase didn’t even flinch, he just reach behind you, pressing his body against yours to untie you. You clung to him and expected him to turn and face the vampire, but he just stood there and stared at you._

____

__

_As the vampire approached you, you tried to back away, still clinging to Chase, but he didn’t budge. You looked between Chase and the vampire before you realized what was going on. The vampire nodded to Chase and he bent his face down toward yours, then his fangs came out, you screamed._

__

_Just then the door was busted down off it’s hinges and two incredibly tall men burst in, quickly assessing the situation. The one with the shorter hair aimed his gun at the not-Chase-vampire and shot him right between the eyes. Before his body even dropped Chase had let you go and gone after the taller man, catching him off guard and knocking his machete out of his hand, it slid across the floor, and stopped at your feet. Chase had him pinned up against the wall when the other man came up with his own machete ready to chop his head off when Chase turned and pushed him clear across the room. The man was dazed and slow to get back up, but you had already picked up the machete at your feet and were beside Chase without knowing you had moved._

__

_“Chase, don’t,” you said just as he was about to sink his teeth into the taller man’s neck._

__

__

_He turned to look at you and before you could meet his eyes you swung as hard as you were able. The machete had only half gone through his neck and he went to reach for you, but the other man had made it back across the room and finished the job you had started._

____

_____ _

_With the immediate threat gone and the assumed safety these men represented your body gave out and you lost consciousness._

____

A shot rang out, bringing you back to the present and you opened your eyes. The vampire that had been at your throat was dead on the ground in front of you and Dean was rushing to you as you fell, catching yourself with your hands on your knees.

____

“Dammit, y/n” he said, exasperated but relieved.

____

“Dean!” Sam yelled from what sounded like a few doors down.

____

“Comin’,” he responded and looked at you. You nodded your consent and he peaked out the door, Colt at the ready, before heading to help his brother.

____

You pushed yourself up using your knees and the wall as leverage, but you never made it to a standing position before you blacked out completely.

____

****

____

When you came to, you were on your side and there were hands on your back. The pain was unbearable and you couldn’t breath.

____

“Sam!?” You called out, not even sure that your breath made it past your lips, and unable to see from the pain.

____

“I’m right here y/n,” he said, he was in front of you, and you could feel a hand rubbing soothing circles on your shoulder.

____

“Cas! We need you NOW!” Dean yelled from behind you, and you screamed as you felt Dean pull out what must have been a shard of glass from your back.  
There was the familiar sound of wings and a slight shift in the air and you could feel Dean’s hand being pulled away from you.

____

“Hold still, y/n,” you heard the angel say. He placed his fingers on your forehead and there was a searing light, and just like that you could breath again. The pain in your back gone, and nothing to show that anything had happened except the tears in your eyes, running down your face, and the incredibly panicked look on Sam’s face only inches in front of yours.

____

You rolled over onto your back and realized that you were on the trunk of the Impala, half up on the rear windshield. Sam was still holding your arm and tried to keep you down when you tried to sit up, “Take your time, y/n.”

____

“I’m OK,” you croaked.

____

“Yeah, last time you said that we came back for you and you were passed out in a pool of blood,” Dean said shortly.

____

“Dean,” Castiel warned, he reached out and put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean turned to look at Cas’ hand then up to his face, he then placed his hand on Cas’, gripping it like his own life depended on it.

____

The dam broke, the tears started anew and you shook with the sobs, unable to hold it back any longer. Just that tiny display of affection had pushed you over the edge.

____

Without preamble Sam had you completely wrapped in his arms, every bit of you held tight and you buried your head in his shoulder, not even caring how much it showed how weak you really were. 

____

“You guys go ahead, I’ll drive her back in a bit,” Sam had said to Castiel over your head as he held you, still sobbing uncontrollably.

____

“Call us if you need anything,” Dean instructed before the sound of Cas’ wings indicated that they had gone.

____

“S'OK, y/n,” Sam reassured you, stroking the back of your head and tucking you closer to him somehow. He pressed his soft lips to your forehead, right at your hairline and you relaxed into him more.

____

You reached under his jacket and wrapped your arms around his warm body. You only just noticed how freezing you were, they had taken your jacket and flannel off while you were passed out, and you were only in your thin t-shirt. You held closer to him.

____

He squeezed you tighter and said, “God, y/n, you’re freezing!” He rubbed his hands down your arms, using the friction to warm you.

____

“I’m so sorry Sam,” at some point you had stopped crying, but the words were still thick in your throat.

____

He stopped then and tried to look you in the eye, but you had dropped your chin. With the most gentle of touches he brought your face up to look at him as he said, “You have nothing to apologize for.” He easily held your gaze when you tried to tuck your chin again, and he continued, “it’s me that should apologize to you,” he shook his head, looking away from you, and his hair fell in front of his face.

____

You couldn’t stop yourself, before you could tell your hand not to do it, you had reached out and tucked his hair behind his ear, your fingers lingering in his soft brown locks as they brushed the backside of his ear. He froze, solid at your touch.

____

You tried to jerk your hand away, but when you made to move his hand came up to yours and cupped it to the side of his face. Slowly he turned his face back to look at you. The shock that you felt reflected in his eyes, glossy and more green than they were brown. He didn’t pull away, he held your hand to his face, and he didn’t pull away.

____

You held his eye for a moment longer and, with your thumb on his cheekbone you leaned in, licking your bottom lip, tasting the salt from your recently shed tears. He closed his eyes and just before you closed yours and sealed your lips to his he backed away, dropping your hand.

____

“ I’m sorry, y/n,” his voice was ragged and strained.

____

“Oh my Chuck, Sam, I…” you blanked, couldn’t think of a single excuse for what you just did, or tried to do.

____

“No,” he cleared his throat, standing up and took a step away from the car. “I shouldn’t have, you’re not in any…oh, shit,” he said when he finally looked at you, “I didn’t mean to-”

____

“No, I get it, I totally misread that, I blame the blood loss, it won’t happen again.” You slapped your hands on you thighs and heaved yourself off the trunk, swaying slightly when you landed and then Sam was there, one hand around your waist and the other tangled in your hair at the nape of your neck.

____

He only looked at you for a split second before his lips were crushed to yours. You breathed him in, all soap and sweat and blood. Your lips danced with his as your eyes burned shut, unwilling to open them in case this was all a dream. Sam’s tongue poked through and gently made it’s way into your mouth, stroking yours and sending a pleasant pain to the pit of your stomach.

____

His hands moved from where they were holding you up to the backs of your thighs and suddenly you were in the air, and he not-so-gently put you back onto the trunk of the Impala, your legs wrapped around his hips and your hands in his hair. It was everything you had imagined it would be. He was gentle and strong, considerate yet dominating; in other words, it was perfect.

____

Those kisses led to deeper kisses, with glorious nibbles and hands roaming all over. He got one of his hands up your shirt, and when he stretched his fingers out his hand took up almost your entire torso, top to bottom; his little finger teased under your sports bra while his thumb was rubbing your stomach just under the top of your jeans. You realized then that he was wearing far too many clothes and went to take his jacket off of him, grinning and trying not to laugh around his kisses.

____

He chuckled deep in his chest and shed his jacket and flannel both at the same time. Just as his clothes hit the ground it started to rain, lightly at first, then harder. Keeping his face to yours he stealthy lifted you back up, still wrapped around him and carried you around the side of the car and into the back seat. He only separated from you long enough to set you down and reach back for his shirts, then he was straddling your feet as he shut the car door, the rain coming down even heavier than before.

____

You stared at him, breathing heavy, from the other side of the backseat. He shook his hair and ran his fingers through it to get it out of his face. He looked up at you shyly from under his lashes, but then he grinned ear to ear, dimples taking up half of his face, eyes as bright as you’ve ever seen them, and he laughed.

____

You couldn’t help yourself, as giddy as you were after a near death experience to be sitting here making out in Dean Winchester’s Impala with his brother. You laughed so deeply that you were quickly out of breath and tears were making their way into your eyes again.

____

“I’ve dreamt of doing that for the longest time,” he said before being able to regain his composure.

____

“Making out after clearing out a vamp nest and nearly losing a fellow hunter?” You were joking because you refused to believe that you had been that blind, that you had never noticed Sam noticing you.

____

“No,” he started, serious now as he started crawling over top of you, sneaking between your spreading legs. He wrapped his hand around the side of your face and massaged his fingertips into the back of your head, looking you straight in the eye, “of kissing you.”

____

You felt the heat rise up into your cheeks and your eyes fluttered shut as you leaned into him, tilting your head to get a better angle on his mouth as he pressed his lips back into yours, gently but with passion. A sigh escaped you as his hand went up your shirt, in the back this time and he pulled you down the seat until you were flat beneath him. 

____

Your right hand tied up in his slightly damp hair and your other running under his shirt pulling it up from the hem, you pushed your hips up into him. He pulled away from you just long enough for his shirt to slip past his shoulders and off one arm, then he shook his other arm to free it the rest of the way and he expertly pressed his lips and tongue and teeth down your neck. You bit your bottom lip as moans started to creep out of you with no warning. You felt his lips twitch upwards with every sound he pulled from you and he made sure to repeat what he had done, probably filing it away in his head to use again later. He pulled at the neck of your shirt to get lower on your neck and shoulder, but got fed up with it quickly and in one motion seemed to both lift you and remove the obnoxious article of clothing within seconds. You giggled a little when the cold leather hit your back, but the cool felt good against your flushed skin. He sat there, hovering over you for a second, just looking at you.

____

You felt your cheeks flush again, “What?”

____

“You really are beautiful y/n.”

____

“I bet you say that to all the half naked girls in the back of your brothers car.” You couldn’t help the sarcasm, especially since you were so nervous that this could end at any second, that Sam would come to his senses, and leave you empty and wanting in the backseat of this damn car.

____

He looked stunned for a second, like what you said actually hurt him. You put a hand on his chest and another on the side of his face, but he didn’t lean into it this time. You looked him dead in the eye as he went to pull away again and said, “I’ve wanted this for a long time too Sam, I’m sorry, I just don’t really know what I’m doing right now. I never thought in a million years…” you started to get upset again, thinking about the last time you had actually let someone in, you felt your bottom lip start to shake.

____

“Y/n…don’t cry, I know…I know,” he sank back on his heels and pulled you up so that he could calm you, you held on to him tight, arms wrapping up under his as you clung to his shoulders. He buried his head into your neck until you stopped hyperventilating. “It’s been a long day, maybe we should…I’ll just drive us back to the hotel.”

____

He went to pull away from you and you clung tighter to him, pressing as much of yourself to him as possible at this angle.

____

“Please, Sam? I need-”

____

Whatever you were about to say was stopped by the force of his mouth on you and you pulled him back down on top of you. With the hand he wasn’t using to keep from squishing you underneath of him he used to free your breasts from your bra, just tucking the material under your fullness, not wanting to take the time to remove it completely. His mouth making it’s way from yours, down your jaw to your neck, and down your neck to your left nipple, the right one being tended to by his perfectly torturous fingers.You had been right about what else his hands were capable of. While he was at work there you took the opportunity to run your fingers through his hair and apply the appropriate amount of encouraging pressure to his head, while your other hand made it down his arm to his hip and felt it’s way to the button on his jeans.

____

You could feel him through the material, and before releasing him, you ran your finger along the length of him and he groaned so gloriously into your breast that you felt yourself constrict and moisten. You fumbled then to unfasten his button and unsheathe him from the confines of the stiff denim, your head in a fog. In the end it took both your hands and a brief interlude in Sam’s intricate tongue-nastics for you to get the job done. With his pants loosened you were finally able to get your hands on him. You grabbed hold, not too gently, and you both felt and heard his breath hitch. He pulled back to look at you as you started to stroke him. His pupils were blown so wide you could barely see any color in his eyes, and as you ran your thumb over his head and smeared around his pre-come, his lips tweaked at the edges before his mouth was once again on yours with a vengeance.

____

Your lips and tongue and teeth dancing with a fury until you were both struggling for breath, and the harder you stroked him the harder his breathing got and the more vigorously he kissed you. As you paid special attention to that sweet place just below the head, at the tip of the vein, his hands got shaky and he pulled away from you just the slightest bit and used one arm to bring his jeans down below his ass, then used that same hand to undo your own jeans, you stopped what you were doing long enough to have him shimmy your jeans off along with one of your boots, allowing you to wrap your legs around him. It was really starting to pour down now.

____

His eyes were on yours again, hands on either side of your head, suspending him above you, his eyes conveying a silent question. You chewed on your probably swollen bottom lip and his eyes fluttered, you reached for his growth and lead him to your aching wetness and waited for him to make his move. You nodded ever so slightly and pushed up with your shoulders to angle your hips better. Thunder shook the car and that was all he needed as he plunged into you balls deep. You gasped in surprise and he was moving before you could even take register of him inside of you. You brought your knees up higher to give him better access and you pushed an arm up against the door, and the other was holding on to his shoulder. The storm was raging just as heavily outside and you hummed and purred your pleasure as he picked up his pace, then he leaned into the back of the seat and dropped his other hand to run it along the backside of your hole as he pounded you and used that moisture to assault your throbbing bud with his thumb. Just as he started to shake vigorously at you, he put his head down biting hard into your neck, and with that added stimulation you saw stars, your back arched more as your orgasm hit you hard. You constricted around him and screamed his name hoarsely into his hair as you clung to him, still thrusting inside you. You pushed your mouth into his neck to steady yourself as you came down from your high and his body went rigid as he came right after you, pulsing violently inside you. Thrusting into you a few more times, his breath heavy on your neck, before he let himself fall on top of you and you shifted away from the back of the seat so that you could both breathe. Once both of you started to breathe regularly again he kissed your neck as he pulled out of you and you moaned at the loss, he reached over the front seat into the glove box and pulled out some napkins for you to wipe yourself up with. 

____

“Thanks,” you said, still a little breathless as you scooted to one side of the seat. You wiped yourself up as best as you could before tucking your blessedly sore breasts back into their holster, then pulled your pants and underwear up at once, fastening them with care since you were suddenly aware of how sore and used you were.  
Sam had done the same and was pulling his shirt back over his head while you were fondling the floorboard for your own. He pulled it up for you and your fingers brushed together when you grabbed it from him, his eyes met with yours for a long moment before he crawled into the front seat and started the Impala. The powerful rumble just about knocked the air out of your overly sensitive body as she idled. You closed your eyes and hummed happily while you tried to figure out which way your shirt was supposed to go. You ended up abandoning the attempt and just stuck your head and arms in, not caring which side was out.

____

You made your way into the front seat, and very ungracefully landed with your head by his lap and your feet in the air. His arm was under you from where he tried to help you at the last minute and got caught in your abrupt landing. You rolled onto your side, placing your head in his lap, and his hand made it’s way to rest on top of your shoulder, rubbing circles there as he shifted into gear awkwardly with his left hand.

____

“Hey, Sam?” You started as you traced a nonsensical pattern on his thigh with your fingers.

____

“Hmmmm?” was his only reply.

____

You swallowed and continued, “I know you said that you wanted this, but…” you tried to figure out to phrase what exactly it was that you were feeling.

____

“Yeah…?”

____

“I mean, I’ve wanted it too. But I also know, living this kind of life…the good times can seem really,” you caught yourself flushing again, glad that his eyes were on the road, “really, good. And that just makes you want to hold onto them that much harder, even if that’s not what you may really, actually want…” you were rambling now, and Sam’s hand stopped on your shoulder as he tensed.

____

“Did you not…do you not want-”

____

“No! No, Sam, that’s not what I’m saying. I have wanted exactly that, this, for the longest time; I don’t even know how long I’ve wanted this, and it was perfect.” You nuzzled into his hip and the tension released from his body again. “I’m just giving you an out, you know, I know I come with some pretty fucked up baggage. And being hunters has it’s own special breed of complications…” you let the statement sit there without rambling on and closed your eyes tight, breathing him in while you waited for his response. 

____

He breathed in deeply and exhaled like the weight of the world was being expelled from his lungs, “Y/n, for at least the last year the only thing that I have wanted was for you to be safe and happy. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that I would have a chance with you,“ he paused thinking carefully about how to continue, “and look, I know…it took me a long time after Jess to feel OK enough to let somebody in again. So, if you’re sure that you’re OK with my baggage, which is much more substantial than yours by the way,” he added, squeezing your shoulder tighter, “then I’m all in.”

____

You blinked back tears from your eyes that you didn’t realized had collected there and sat up, grabbing him by the face and kissing him hard. He kissed you back just as hard, and pulled away quickly to correct himself on the road just as another car went by, horn blaring.

____

“You’ll be the death of me!” He laughed, a genuine deep, happy, hearty laugh.

____

****

____

When you got back to the motel it was only sprinkling and when you opened the door you noticed that the cot had been folded up and Dean’s duffel was gone.

____

There was a note on the table, you read it out to Sam as he went into the bathroom, “Got our own room, you two kids have fun, signed ’-D…’ wait, did he know!?” Your face turning beet red at the thought, “Sam!”

____

He peaked his head around the bathroom door, he was shirtless…again, “Well, I mean, of course he knew that I liked you like that, and he had money down that you liked me too; so I guess he just figured it would happen eventually.” He had stood up while he explained and you could see him through the doorway now, he was completely naked.

____

Your eyes roamed slowly over his body as you began to feel yourself warm again, this was going to be a long night. You slowly removed your own clothes on the way to the bathroom, his eyes on you the whole time, even as he turned on the shower water to warm up.

____

“I hope their room is on the other side of the state,” you said as he grabbed you into the shower and closed the curtain.

____


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hunt takes you all to Kentucky in the fall, there's gorgeous scenery, sunsets, and ghouls, oh my! In addition to working the case, Dean worries about how your and Sam's relationship will effect the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra warning, this gets mighty fluffy at the end...

Case: Ghoul(s)

Location: B.F.E. Kentucky

You were stretched out in the backseat, soaking up the warm sunlight streaming in through the windows that was warming the black leather. The last week was a blur, but in a good way.

After Chuck knows how many days you spent in that suite in Ohio, Cas had brought Dean back right as you were leaving the bathroom from a well needed, but not very productive, shower with Sam.

__

_“Woah!” Dean had yelled as he covered his face and turned away from you, pulling Cas around with him._

__

_You had run to the bedroom and yelling, “Dammit Cas!”_

Needless to say, pretty much everything was out in the open after that. You stretched your leg out and wound your toes between the door and seat and squished them against Sam’s side. He let out a surprised giggle, and then reached down and started to tickle your socked foot until you were flailing and squealing in the backseat.

“OK, you two. There’s a reason I keep you separated!” His tone was harsh, but he was smiling. He had been happy, and not in the least bit surprised, to find you and Sam had “finally figured your shit out.”

Sam stopped his assault on the bottom of your foot but kept hold of it, rubbing the top with his thumb. You laid your head back on your arms and hummed contentedly to yourself and Sam turned his head to look at you. His eyes sparkling and all you could do was blush and turn your head away from his gaze. When you looked back to him he was turning back to face front, but his lips were tugging at the sides, which is one of your favorite of his facial expressions, as long as it’s not the I’m-trying-not-to-be-pissed twitches. He shook his head, laughing to himself, and ran his free hand through his hair.

“So, this ghoul, ” Dean announced loudly to breakup the tension that he could obviously feel building up in the car.

“Right,” Sam started, dropping your foot, and getting into his ‘family business mode,’ as you call it. “So, get this, there’s an entire family that nobody has really seen in a week and there’s no record of any of them leaving, or calling out of work or school. There’s been some reports of grave disruptions…"

Sam kept going through all the evidence he had collected, but you could only half pay attention because you had sat up so you could participate, but all you could do was watch how animated and meticulous Sam gets when he’s going over a case. The way his eyes spark a little and his lips tweak when he says something he finds funny or obvious, and the way he clears his throat before he brings something obvious to Dean’s attention that the latter had not picked up on. You were in very serious danger of falling head-over-heels in love with Sam fucking Winchester.

“OK, so, me and y/n will go check out the family home, and you go down to the cemetery, see who all you can talk to down there,” Dean dictated.

You huffed in the back seat, but grinned when Sam turned to look at you.

“Look, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back to the bunker and you guys can do…whatever you do…” Dean turned up the radio and put both hands on the wheel, suddenly very concerned with playing air drums and focusing on the road ahead of him. 

“Your brother needs to get some,” you told Sam as you leaned over the front seat in order to be heard.

“Yeah, what’s Cas up to anyways?” Sam wondered, sneaking a sideways look at Dean, who pretended not to hear, but his lip pulled up into a little smirk as he tried to straighten his jaw into a scowl.

****

By dinner time all the research and scouting had told you that there were three of them, their sick version of the mother and siblings of the family they had eaten, had been staying their house and visiting the graveyard at night. You all had discussed your game plan over dinner.

“So basically, we’re just gonna barge in and start busting heads? Literally,” you summarized.

“Well, when you put it that way…” was the only thing Dean could think of to say back, “Don’t forget to double tap.”

Sam just smiled and shook his head, making his way to his duffel bag to stow his laptop.

“Rule number 2, got it,” Dean wasn’t the only one who could whip out a pop culture reference in day-to-day conversation.

He looked at you with admiration, “Exactly! See Sam, somebody gets it.”

You went to the small coffee pot on the tiny counter in the tiny kitchenette and poured yourself a large cup of coffee. Dean held his cup out to you and you rolled your eyes, but topped him off. Without hearing him approach Sam wrapped his arms around you from behind and tucked his face into the crook of your neck. You started to rock side to side with him as you sipped your coffee.

“I wanna show you something,” he whispered through your hair. He slipped his hand into yours and spun you around and led you to the door.

“Not in or on baby, Sam!” Dean warned.

“Shut up, too late for that anyway!” You responded as the door shut. “Where’re you taking me?” You laughed as he put his hands over your eyes.

“It’s a surprise,” he answered as he walked you down the walk path to the side of the motel and around the back.

He turned you and situated himself to your side and released your face. Once your eyes adjusted to the light, the scene was beautiful. Vast rolling hills and mountains covered in all the colors of fire splayed out as far as your eye could see. Little houses tucked into the mountain, hardly visible between the trees. The sky itself looked as though it was on fire with the sun just starting to sink behind the farthest mountain peak. You almost dropped your coffee; of all the possible things you were expecting, a sunset view over the mountains wasn’t even on the list. 

“Sam, it’s gorgeous,” you couldn’t muster more than a whisper for fear of disturbing the tranquility of the scene. One loud sound and all the dying leaves would fall to the ground and the sun would leave you in darkness. You didn’t want to take the chance.

“I thought you would like it. I remember you saying once that you’d never really seen the foliage change, so I figured…”

You grabbed his hand with your free one and pulled it over your shoulder, it was starting to get chilly. Sam let you keep hold of that arm as he wrapped the other around your waist and held you close, leaning his cheek on the top of your head. You sipped your coffee and silently swayed with him as the sun sank behind the fire-y mountains and the blazing sky started to darken. You could get used to moments like these.

****

Dean was glad that his brother had finally done something about his feelings for y/n. He was even more glad that she had allowed herself to open up with him as well. He remembered how bad Sammy had been after he lost Jess, and in comparison, it hadn’t been that long since they had found her in that abandoned house when she had, mostly, beheaded her own fiancee. He was happy for them both.

He would also be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that he was also concerned about them hunting together now that everything was out in the open. When personal feelings get involved, they just end up getting in the way and people make mistakes and usually end up dead. He would be damned if he was going to let anything happen to his brother or y/n.

That’s why he’s been splitting them up on this job. He couldn’t afford for either of them to get distracted either making goo-goo eyes at each other or trying to protect each other and getting hurt in the process. He would just have to protect them from themselves. whether they hated him for it or not.

Of course he had no room to talk himself. All the people he had loved that he went to great lengths to protect no matter what happened to him; Sam, Cassie, Lisa and Ben, hell, even Cas if he was going to be honest. Whenever he was around he felt like he needed to do whatever he could to keep the guy out of the line of fire. He knew he was, more often than not, bullet proof and his damn clothes didn’t even get ruined, but he still felt like he needed to keep him safe. He literally owed the guy his life, the least he could do was protect him when he could.

What he wouldn’t give to have him around more often. Not that their few days together when they took off in Ohio wasn’t great; they were just few and too far between. Not that Dean was used to consistency in his life. He just wish things could be different now that the actual apocalypse has been stopped, Sam’s back, with a soul, and Cas isn’t dead. Dean’s cheeks flushed as he remembered exactly what they had been doing on their getaway.

As if on cue, he felt the tell-tale signs of Cas’ arrival; the sound of wings and the light brush of air behind him. “Hello Dean,” the angel said as he came up from behind and put his hand on his shoulder.

Dean grabbed it and turned around in his chair to look up at him. “What brings you around?”

“Do I need another reason than you?” He asked as he leaned down for a kiss, just a light brushing of their lips together and Dean felt his heart flutter at the same time as his stress subside.

“No, I guess not; and thanks, I needed that,” Dean replied as he leaned his head against Cas’ ribs, his hand resting on his hip.

“I know, I could sense your stress, and heard you pray to me.”

“But I didn’t-” He cut himself off, realizing that he had been thinking of him, and that’s about the same thing as praying to him. “Anyways, I was just worrying about Sam and y/n. Trying to figure out how to keep them safe and not let them distract each other on the job.”

“Dean, not everyone is in need of your protection; Sam and y/n are perfectly able to fend for themselves,” Cas was running his fingers through Dean’s hair and caressing the back of his head, relaxing and soothing touches.

“I know, I know. It’s just…my whole life I’ve had to watch out for that kid, and now he’s got her and I just…I can’t…” he broke off, not able to think of what would happen to one of them if anything happened to the other.

Remembering how hard it had been to lose Sam, every time, how lost he had been. He remembered what it had been like when he thought he had lost Cas, the first time, when he realized that it was more than just owing him his life that made him feel the way he did. He would never wish for either of them to go through that, not when he might be able to do something to prevent it.

Suddenly Cas was kneeling to be on his level and kissing him, hard. His mind went blank and all he could think of was the feel of Cas’ lips on his, his hands cupping his face, and the sudden drop he felt in his stomach. Cas worked his tongue into Dean’s mouth and gripped him tighter to him. Dean breathed him in, letting himself relax and settle into the moment; allowing Cas to take his mind off of his burdens.

Just as quickly as it had heated up, it slowed down. Cas changing the pace and lightening the pressure of his kissing, releasing Dean from his firm grip. Just as Cas pulled away, before Dean had even opened his eyes, the door opened and Sam and y/n walked in, both with dopey expressions on their faces like they had been reveling in each other, just as he and Cas had been doing.

“Whoa, um, do we need to come back later?” Sam chided.

“Shut up, Sam, ” Dean retorted at the same time Cas said, “That won’t be necessary.”

“You here for some ghoul action Cas?” she interjected.

“No, I was just here to console Dean. My presence and certain -” He was cut off by Dean grabbing his arm and taking him to the door.

“And that’s enough of that,” Dean shut the door with Sam and y/n safely on the other side. “Cas, you can’t just say stuff like that to other people. About…us.”

“They know of our relationship. That we’re ‘together’ as you call it. Doesn’t that imply that we have sex, and that I would be expected to physically comfort you?” Cas was still not the greatest at subtlety or privacy or personal space in public.

Dean huffed his frustration, trying not to seem angry with him, “They do know, but that doesn’t mean that we talk about it with them, or tell them…anything, ever.”

“Oh,” Cas looked off in the distance over Dean’s shoulder, then back into his eyes, “I have t-”

“To go,” Dean finished for him. “That’s cool, we have to get ready ourselves. Got some ghouls to go gank.” He grabbed Cas by the neck and held him in a firm passionate kiss, pulling back to look at him before he disappeared between blinks.

****

The job went off without a hitch. Dean sent Sam around the back of the house while y/n and him busted through the front and caused a distraction. Three ghouls verses three hunters, it was hardly a fair fight.

The only notable injuries where Sam’s hand from where one of them had ducked out of the way of a knife-assisted-Haymaker, and y/n took a pretty solid knock to the head, but she didn’t lose consciousness, so she should be fine.

They were getting some dinner at the local pub, decompressing with some beers and good, ole fashioned, greasy burgers and fries; except for Sam who was a hippy. At least y/n ate real food, Dean didn’t feel like as much of a pig now that she was around. Not that she was a pig, just that she ate more like him and less like Sam.

They were on their…5th round of drinks when they started making eyes at each other and leaning in a little more close than was necessary to talk. Dean wished again that Cas could be around more, feeling that empty feeling he tried to quelch down whenever they popped up. Seeing his little brother so happy and the way that y/n was looking at him, just made him feel all the more lonely. 

He suggested they take their party back to the hotel and Sam and y/n had both looked at him like they had skinned his cat, if he had ever owned a cat. That’s the last thing he wanted was their pity; it’s not like he didn’t have someone, he just didn’t have someone all the time. Must be nice.

They had started getting separate bedrooms whenever they could so that they wouldn’t make Dean want to gouge his eyes out and pour bleach in his ears every night; so Sam and y/n headed to their room a few doors down from where Dean’s was and they wished each other goodnight and set a time to meet up in the morning.

Dean didn’t even turn the lights on in the room before he shed his grimy clothes and turned the shower on to warm up. He unpacked his tooth brush and deodorant, putting them on the sink, then grabbed his soap and got in the shower, letting the hot water work it’s magic. He dumped some soap in his hands and started with his hair, working his way down his body, making sure to clean everywhere he could reach well, just in case Cas stopped in; paying special attention to his more intimate areas. Dean had been thinking about Cas enough all night; he knows what Dean needs, he just hoped he would show up.

When the water started to cool, he stepped out and toweled himself off. Since he was in a room all to himself he didn’t bother to put clothes on. He had found that he liked hanging out in the nude whenever he wasn’t surrounded constantly by his brother and who knows who else.

When he stepped out from the bathroom he sensed that there was someone else in the room, he instinctively dove for his gun on the nightstand. Before he could even get to it, whoever it was was behind him, somehow, thrusting him onto the bed. He flipped over just as he hit the mattress and was suddenly pinned to the bed, a very familiar, deep chuckle making him relax a little. 

“Dammit Cas!” Dean tried to keep the panic out of his voice, but didn’t quite succeed. Adrenaline pumping through his veins made his vision sharper and he could see the outline of his jaw and the halo around his head with the light from the window seeping in through the almost sheer curtain.

“Hello Dean,” Cas whispered as he leaned over him and pressed a very tantalizing kiss to his jugular. Dean’s breath hitched and he grabbed Cas by his sides pulling him as close as he could and holding him tight.

“You’re wearing more clothes than me,” Dean managed to breathe out between Cas’ kissing and sucking on his neck and jaw.

Cas grinned against his skin and snapped his fingers. Suddenly Cas’ naked, mostly hard cock was slotted right up against Dean’s and neither of them could control the moans that slipped through their lips. The vibrations reverberating from his angel on his neck went straight to his dick, making it twitch. Impatience getting the better of him, Dean grabbed Cas by the back of his head and pressed his mouth hard to his.

They were all urgency and tongue and teeth, neither of them coming up for air as they fought for dominance. Cas removed his hand from Dean’s arm and started feeling his way down his body, lightly caressing him all the way to his hip, sending sparks through his entire body. He took his time at Deans hip, using feathery touches along that most sensitive “v” that led to his now throbbing cock. 

Dean arched his back looking for more friction there, but his devil of an angel pulled away at the same time, keeping his distance. He couldn’t help but release a disgruntled groan at the lack of connection between them, and Cas just shook his head the tiniest bit and said, “I’m not going to rush things tonight Dean, I’m here to take care of you.”

“I just need you, need all of you,” Dean could hardly focus on anything, let alone trying to talk. He just needed a release, to fully and completely relax.

One of Cas’ hands left Deans body, and a moment later lube coated fingers pressed against his hole just as he bit him hard on his neck, not worrying about leaving a mark since he could just use his mojo to clean him up afterwards. One of the more awesome perks of fucking an angel. 

Cas worked him open slowly, like he was going to drag this out all night long. Dean was more than ready for him and knew that Cas wouldn’t actually hurt him, so he tried to egg him on faster. He pulled at his hair and nibbled wherever he could put his mouth, but Cas would not meet his sense of urgency.

“Dean,” Cas started, voice just as wrecked as Dean felt, his cock twitched at the broken sound, “relax. Let me do this for you, don’t think just feel.” Just then Dean’s mind went blank, and he fell pliant under Cas’ touch. He knew that Cas had made him relax, but it really was just what he needed.

His angel had the mouth of a demon, not that Dean would actually know. He couldn’t focus if he wanted to as Cas worked his way down his body, kissing and nipping and sucking and teasing his way down. Instead of latching on to his dripping cock, Cas detoured and worked his way down his left thigh with his mouth, messaging his right with the hand that wasn’t supporting a majority of his weight.

Cas worked his way across and back up his thigh and ever so gently skirted over his lube slicked hole. Dean sucked in a sharp breath and sank his head back into the bed, not being able to push himself harder onto Cas’ mouth. Cas nuzzled at his entrance, his nose brushing up against the back of Dean’s sac, making him leak a little more on to his stomach. Dean wanted more than anything to stroke himself in time with Cas’ tongue, but knew better and settled for clenching his fists in the bedspread.

When Cas put his mind to something he really did the damn thing. Within minutes Cas had Dean a panting, sweaty, incoherent mess on the bed and he hadn’t even touched his cock yet. For an angel of the lord he had one wicked tongue, Dean didn’t want to think about how he had gotten so good at eating ass, but at the same time knows that Cas is nothing if not a meticulous and quick study.

Cas abandoned his post down under and worked his way back up to Dean’s mouth, stopping for a quick nibble at his already ravished right nipple. “Are you ready for me Dean?” As if he needed to ask.

“Always Castiel,” Dean always loved how dark Cas’ bright blue eyes got when he used his full name and not the shortened version he had come up with.

Cas maintained eye contact as he lined himself up and lazily started to thrust into him. Dean only being able to keep his eyes open for a moment before he had to squeeze them shut and concentrate in order to keep himself from bottoming himself out on Cas’ cock. He was only able to control himself for a short time until he couldn’t take it anymore, arching his back then straightening out again to fill himself up more. Once Cas was settled in, he paused briefly until Dean opened his eyes, begging him silently to destroy him from the inside out.

Cas didn’t miss a beat, thrusting into him without pause; relentless in his attack, it was all Dean could to to hang on and not get shoved to the other end of the bed. He managed to angle his one arm to press against the head board to hold himself still, and he lifted his knees so Cas could get a better, deeper angle.  
Dean started to see stars as Cas repeatedly hit his prostate. He could feel the flush in his cheeks and the sweat in his hair as his gut tightened. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to postpone the inevitable, but he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

“Come for me Dean,” Cas commanded him, his voice so hoarse from his labored breathing that Dean almost couldn’t make out what he had said, but his body obeyed regardless. Dean’s back arched and his head slammed back as he spilled white hot all over his and Cas’ stomachs. Cas worked him through his rolling orgasm, and after Dean had recovered some of his faculties Cas slammed his mouth into his; filling Dean to the brim, panting Dean’s name like a prayer as he thrust through his own climax.

Cas fell to one side once he was too sensitive to keep up his assault on Dean, but didn’t remove himself just yet. They lay there catching their breath and gently tracing their fingers over each other until they could move again. Dean pressed his cheek against Cas’ head which was nestled into his neck as their chests rose and fell in unison as their breathing settled. After a few minutes Cas had slipped out of Dean without any effort and Dean shifted as to stand up.

“Hmmmm,” Cas protested.

Dean raised his arm to press it against Cas’ head as he said, “I need to get cleaned up…again,” he chuckled a little at the addition to his statement.

“Nuh-uh,” Cas mumbled, then snapped his fingers and they were suddenly clean, under the covers, but in the same position, as if they hadn’t moved at all.

“I’ll never get used to that trick,” Dean marveled, “it comes in pretty handy don’t it?”

“Mmmm,” Cas replied, still sated after his exertion and release. He turned his head to the other side and placed a lazy, messy kiss to Deans neck, just under his jawline, “Do you feel better now? Was I helpful?”

“Cas, you’re always amazing, you know that,” the next three words got stuck in his throat. He could probably count on one had all the times he’s used them in that particular order, and to something other than a cheeseburger. He took a deep settling breath and thought them instead. If he didn’t say them out loud he wouldn’t have to knock on wood, or worry about bringing down the literal Hell on Earth.

I love you, Castiel. He put as much honest, cheesy, raw emotion as he could into those 4 words; directing them at the angel still crooked into his neck, naked, half on top of him.

Almost at the same time as he thought them he felt Cas tense on top of him. He held his breath, certain that he had just single thought-edly ruined the best damn thing that’s ever happened to him. Not even a full second later Cas had lifted himself up and looked Dean straight in the eyes. Dean panicked and went to say something to cover up his mistake, but as soon as he opened his mouth Cas was planting the most sensual, deep, and meaningful kiss directly over whatever words he was about to say.

Cas smiled against Deans mouth, and Dean was smiling too, unable to control himself, “I love you too, Dean.” Cas’ eyes were shining more brightly than Dean had ever seen them, it was like his Grace was seeping through his irises. Dean’s cheeks had never hurt so much from smiling in his whole life.

With that thought, Dean released a breath he didn’t even realize he was still holding, situated himself to settle in for the night, and drifted off into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

****

You woke up, stretching your well used muscles after your fairly rough sheet-tango with Sam the night before. The memories came rushing back to you through your sleep fogged mind, and you grinned as you stretched again and that all too familiar heat hitting your core again.

Sam was on your left, face down on the bed with his arm draped over your stomach. You easily rolled over to face him without waking your sleeping giant. You loved when you woke up before him; getting to see him without any worry weighing heavy on his brow, or the stress set permanently in his shoulders. You gently brushed the hair out of his face and kissed his temple. He didn’t even stir. You decided to play a game and see what all you could do to him before he would wake. You kissed his cheekbone next, then his nose, and the corner of his mouth; he nestled into you a little more on that one, so you wriggled closer to him, pressing your naked body along side his. Throwing your leg over one of his you began to trace his muscles with the lightest of touches. Really taking the time to study him, how he was put together. You didn’t have to hide your wonder as your eyes and fingers really discovered what made up ‘Sam’.

You saw his scars from countless jobs gone sideways; well, all the ones since Chuck had quit bringing them back from the dead anyways. The thin white lines easily visible in the morning light on his tanned skin. He didn’t have so many freckles as his brother, but he did have some moles that dotted his torso, as well as some more hidden ones as you’d discovered over the past couple of weeks. 

“Perv,” Sam mumbled half into his pillow. He startled you out of your revere, but not enough to make you jump.

“After last night, you don’t get to call me that,” you responded poking him playfully in the ribs.

Sam shifted away from you as he countered, “Oh yeah, I’m not the one who said 'lets play a game.’” He tightened his grip around your waist and you saw the glint in his eyes too late to try to make a break for it.

His other hand slid from under his pillow and dove straight into your side, coupled with his other arm holding you, you were powerless against his attack. You screamed and tried in vain to wriggle free, but his grip was like iron. You laughed until you had tears in your eyes, and the fact that you hadn’t been to the bathroom in hours suddenly hit you hard.

“Babe…” you tried, “Sam!” You couldn’t stop laughing long enough to get him to stop. “I gotta pee!” You finally managed to blurt out between gasps of breath.

“And…?” was his only reply, but he stopped his assault on all of your tickle spots.

“Now who’s the perv?” You were still laughing as you crawled over him to get to the bathroom quicker, and he slapped your ass and tried for a kiss, but you jumped off the bed before he could trap you again. You ran to the bathroom and just did manage to push the door mostly closed before you crashed onto the toilet just in time.

“So,” Sam started, “what are you feeling first? Breakfast, a shower, or a quick fuck?”

“Seriously babe, after last night I just want a nap,” you teased. You thought about it though, and you weren’t terribly hungry yet, and Dean always like to eat meals together, so he would want breakfast when you met up to leave in a little over an hour, and if you were going to have sex again it would be pointless to take a shower…unless…“What if we knock two birds out with one stone?”

“I don’t think the diner will let us fuck while we eat breakfast. Although we could make some money, you’re gorgeous and I can make you put on quite a show.” The implication behind his voice made your eyes flutter, heat rushing to your face.

You flushed the toilet and started to wash your hands, “Not the two birds I was thinking about.” The door creaked and you looked into the mirror as Sam came in, winked at you, and started up the shower, “smart-ass. You really think I’m gorgeous?” You flipped your hair for dramatic effect and his eyes blew wide with want.

He crossed the small bathroom in one step and circled his arms around you, lightly tracing his fingers down your lower back. He bent down as he spoke, his lips barely floating over your skin, “Y/n, you are undoubtedly the most breathtaking,” he kissed the base of your neck, “vigorous,” he kissed under your ear, you leaned into it this time, “sensual,” he suckled your earlobe, and you sighed, “clever,” he traced his tongue along your jaw, “and passionate,” he kissed you quickly but deeply, leaving your knees weak, “woman I have ever met.”

You were almost fully leaning on him now, clinging to his arms for support. “Yeah?” You asked meekly, completely disarmed and rendered thoughtless by both his physical and verbal praise of you.

“Oh yeah,” he said as he nuzzled your noses together before kissing you again, this time pulling you up to his level. Wrapping your legs around his waist, he carried you into the shower.

This morning he was more gentle with you, just holding you against the wall as he slid thick and deeply, in and out of you as you pulled his hair and tried your best to sink down and meet his thrusts without knocking him off balance in the wet tub.

It was slow and easy, but he was steady, and had perfect aim, stoking your g-spot with nearly every thrust, gradually building your climax. Whenever you could bring yourself to remember you would clench around him, stroking him with your walls, and he would moan into your mouth.

“I think we need to pick up the pace if we’re going to meet Dean,” he said breathy against your neck.

“Mmmhmmm,” was all you could manage, you were close, squeezing your eyes shut, you just needed a little extra push and you’d be flying.

“I’m going to put you down for a sec, k?”

“Uuuuuhhhh,” you whined as he pulled himself out of you. He was quick to spin you around, pressing your back down so that you were bending over in front of him as he slid right back home. You moaned and cursed your way back up to your climax as he started a much more spirited rhythm. Your hands against the wall to keep your face and head from colliding into it with each powerful plunge.

“Oh, babe…I’m…almost,” You bit your lip at the same time he reached around and savagely worked your clit, you came hard; your convulsions sending him over the edge right after you.

He lifted you upright and held you tight, kissing and nibbling your neck while you both worked through your orgasms. After he was sure you could stand again you broke into your established routine of showering. Each of you alternating between washing and rinsing.

After you were both clean, you dried off, dressed, and packed your bags without saying much, if anything; just contentedly existing together, orbiting around each other while you seemed to dance around the room in blissful, comfortable silence.

Sam grabbed your hand after he shut the door to your room, walking with you down the parking lot to find Dean just exiting his room as well, perfect timing. He had an almost dreamy like grin on his face that he couldn’t shake even when he tried to look at the two of you like you should be ashamed of yourselves.

“You look like you both had a good night last night. You get in a fight with a vacuum cleaner or something y/n?” He joked, still looking utterly…blissful?

“You’re looking pretty good yourself there, Dean,” Sam responded for you.

“How’s Cas?” You asked, beating Dean to the punch.

If it were even possible his grin got even bigger, and his eyes were the lightest brightest shade of sea green you’d ever seen, “He’s good.”

Sam cocked his head to the side and really looked at his brother, “Dean…you seem…different.” You could tell that wasn’t the word he had wanted to use, but couldn’t quite place what it is he was trying to say.

“I believe the word you’re looking for Sammy, is 'happy’,” if you didn’t know any better, you’d think that Dean’s eyes were literally twinkling. Just then Dean’s door opened again and Cas stepped out, looking as perfectly put together as usual, but with the same glint in his eyes that apparently was 'happiness.’

“Oh,” Sam said, suggestively.

Dean didn’t even register the comment, the only thing that existed was Cas. For once Castiel didn’t even acknowledge Sam or yourself. He made his way straight to Dean, cupping his face in his hands and kissing him, right there on the sidewalk in front of Chuck and everyone to see.

You couldn’t help but gawk; if anyone was anti-PDA it was Dean. Especially with Cas, for some reason, like anyone cares about two dudes being together anymore. But there they were outside of a seedy hotel room kissing each other like two people…well, two people in love.

Sam put his arm around you and guided you to the car. You couldn’t help the grin spreading across your face. Obviously something had changed between them, and you were so happy for them both. Things were looking up. 

You glanced back over your shoulder to see them whisper at each other before Cas blinked out, Dean grinning at himself before shaking his head, putting on his serious face, and tossing the keys to Sam. He caught them in one deft move and opened the trunk for you all to stow your bags.

Neither of you said anything until after you had all loaded up into the car when Sam spoke up, “So -”

Dean interrupted him before he could get another word out, “I need some bacon. Let’s blow this popsicle stand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get a call from Missouri about a haunting in Savannah, GA but the reader has conflicting feelings about going back to her home town for the case. After the case is taken care of the reader and the boys hit the beach and take the rest of the night off for some much needed time off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some major PTSD in this part with some past relationship trauma.  
> This part is quite a bit longer than the first 2, so buckle in!  
> Unfortunately, there were quite a few pictures involved in this posting on Tumblr (I lived in Savannah, and I love it, and miss it and I couldn't help myself!) that aren't going to be in this posting...Google Savannah, it's gorgeous!! (And Dean loves the food there too!)

Case: Ghost

Location: Savannah, GA

“Got it, we can be there in a couple days,” Dean hung up the phone after a short conversation with someone called Missouri.

“What did she want? We haven’t even heard from her in years,” Sam looked concerned, whereas you were more curious.

“She had a vision, some ghost killing some people in Savannah. Since we’re near the East Coast she figured we were the closest.”

“If you haven’t talked to her in years, how did she know you were near the coast? What do you mean by ‘she had a vision?’” So many questions, you weren’t really sure which was more pressing.

“Missouri is a psychic, she can read things, but she gets glimpses of people and scenes as well. Usually they have something to do with people she knows, though…” Sam looked over at Dean without voicing his question.

“She’s got family that lives down there, she figures maybe one of them is in town for business or something, I didn’t really play 20 questions with her,” Dean shrugged, he never really asked too many questions.

“‘I only ask two, what are we dealing with and how do we kill it?’” You quoted, waiting for Dean to get the reference.

“It’s a ghost, so that real-“ Sam began before Dean interrupted him.

“Really Y/N? A Van Helsing reference, that’s the best you got?” Dean grinned at you in the rearview mirror as you sank back in your seat defeated.

You and Dean had made it a competition to come up with quotes and references that the other wouldn’t know. Sam was usually clueless, but he liked that Dean finally had someone that ‘spoke Dean.’

“So, you feeling a trip back home?” They both knew how much you loved living in Savannah, but Sam was the only one you had talked to about your mixed feelings for ever going back there.

“Dean,” Sam shook his head and pressed his lips into a thin line, you put a hand on his shoulder, which he dwarfed with his own.

“S’OK Sam,” you took a deep breath, “I am excited to see Savannah again. Just not all of it. It’s not like we’ll be there for a long time anyways. I’ll be fine.”

“Apparently there’s a loop I’m out of,” Dean cut a sideways glance at the two of you but didn’t say anything else.

“Long story,” was the only answer you had for his unasked question.

****

You directed them down HWY-17 so that you could get the view over the river and the canopied expanse of the city you’ve been craving. As you reached the peak of the bridge you went to the driver side of the car and stuck your head out of the window like a dog.

There was River Street with all its shops and tourists, even though the summer rush was long past; and to your right the cargo ships that were unloading their intercontinental cargo. You could see the steeples of St. John’s, and the gleaming golden globe of the capitol building. You could smell the food, and the not too distant sea, and the river…which was never the greatest smell but you missed it all the same.

You turned back to see Sam’s reaction to the sight, but he was watching you, his smile so wide that his dimples were taking up his whole face. You gave him a wide eyed look and motioned with your head that he should have been looking out over the city, but by the time he turned his head back to the front you were already descending, and all there was to look at was trees and highway.

“Oh, take this off ramp!” You yelled at Dean at the last second. You slid hard into the door you were, thankfully, already sitting against when he cut the wheel and all but slammed on the breaks.

“Thanks for the warning Y/N,” he scolded you, reaching a hand up and patting the dashboard, “sorry baby.”

Sam glanced back at you as he rolled his eyes and you giggled. You were excited to be back in Savannah, a welcome sense of being home warmed your body. It was hard to describe, but you were both nauseous and also able to breathe again.

“I’m starving, first stop, food. Y/N?” Dean seemed to think that you were suddenly in charge, just because you were from here.

“OK, take a left up here on Montgomery, then a right on Bay. Park anywhere and we can walk down to River Street. We’re going to Lizzie’s, boys!” Your stomach growled at that, but you also felt more nauseous at the same time. Hopefully anyone that would have known you wouldn’t still be there, you weren’t up for any walks down memory lane.

You found parking easy enough and made your way down the steep, cobbled stone steps and down River Street to Lizzie’s. It had changed since you had left, but the market across the street and the hustle and bustle still made it feel like home.

A smiling hostess greeted you at the door, acknowledging Sam’s arm around you and letting her eyes linger longer on Dean. You grinned to yourself, poor girl would never stand a chance. “Can we get a balcony table please?”

“Sure thing, follow me” you had worked long and hard to drop your southern accent, but hearing how you used to sound made you smile.

You grabbed Sam’s hand excitedly, led the way up the stairs, and followed the hostess to the available balcony. The sun was just starting to set, so all of the lights were starting to twinkle into existence. Across the river, the Westin was all twinkling lights, matching the riverboats and tugboats on the river.

This was the part of being in Savannah that you missed the most. The stillness and beauty it had at night. Sure there were still plenty of people around, but it was different at night, calmer. The lights seemed to twinkle differently here than any other place you’d ever been to. It also didn’t feel like a big city, not until you got south of Victory anyways.

“Y/N,” Sam squeezed your hand breaking you free of your revery, “drink?”

“Oh, I’m sorry! It’s just been so long since I’ve been here…” you glanced at the menu, it had changed some, but margaritas were still the main item on the list, “your biggest margarita, please.”

Sam chuckled at you and Dean just quirked his eyebrow, “Tall draft of whatever’s local, and a whiskey, neat.”

“Just water for me, thanks,” you tilted your head at him, wondering why Sam wasn’t drinking. He just smiled back at you and put his hand on yours. “It is gorgeous here. Peaceful.”

“Yeah, till you get ganked by Casper.” Dean, always the optimist.

“About that, did Missouri happen to tell you where we need to start looking?” Knowing the area, you couldn’t really just go knocking on doors and hitting the books.

“Not really, I guess we could ask around, check the papers, all that,” Dean jerked when you laughed so hard your snorted, eliciting an even bigger laugh from Sam. “What’d I say?”

“Dean, we’re in Savannah,” you couldn’t control your fit of giggles.

“Yeah, and…?”

“This is one of the most haunted cities in America,” Sam stepped in for you while you tried to catch your breath.

“There’s literally and entire industry here based on how haunted this place is. There’s ghost sightings daily, and it dates back to the cities inception in 1733.”

“OK, thanks for that, Encyclopedia Jones. What does that mean for us?”

“Well, EMF isn’t really going to help us, word of mouth is out, and so is doing any research until we get some more specifics. Did she not have anything else for us to go on?” Sam, always quick back to being practical for Dean’s sake while you were still a giggling idiot.

Thoughts of people’s faces as these guys walked around asking about ghosts or anything weird happening just threw you back into hysteria.

“Seriously, come on!” Dean was starting to get the picture, and your incessant laughing, wasn’t helping.

You took in deep breaths and wiped the tears from your eyes, “Maybe you could call her back, ask for some sort of landmark or street sign, some kind of clue that could help us.”

“I’m hungry, we’ll call her when were done here and settle in for the night,” Dean’s face lit up when the waitress brought out the drinks, he even eyed your giant margarita.

You ordered the three of you the Grouper tacos, since they no longer had the Grouper bites that you could have shared. Dean was reluctant, but you swore he wouldn’t regret it. In the end he agreed, but also ordered a big plate of fully loaded nachos.

****

You all ate your fill in near silence, enjoying the view over the river and watching the occasional passerby. Once you were done, the long day’s drive had gotten to all of you and you were ready to get to your room. Savannah is a nice city, so they didn’t really have many places like the ones you were accustomed to staying in while you were on the road. At least not nearby enough to work the case, so Sam had found a 1 bedroom carriage house to rent for the week that was near Forsyth Park, which was basically walking distance to everywhere downtown.

You got first shower while the boys unpacked the car. Your stomach still wasn’t settled down and you thought some relaxing hot water would help. It didn’t help your stomach, but it did take most of the tension out of your back and shoulders.

As you were bent over drying your hair Sam cracked the bathroom door, squeezing in so as to not let Dean see you through the open door. He came up behind you, leaned over you, then kissed you on the neck. His strong arms wrapped you up perfectly and you leaned back into him when he had righted you.

You reveled in the feel of his strong, hard body all around you. He was your tether to this Earth; the one constant that you knew would never waver. His hands rested below your naked breasts and he pulled you as close to him as you could get, your legs intertwining where you stood and you rested your arms on top of his and leaned your head back into his chest.

“It’s been a while since we got some alone time,” he whispered in your ear and he hunched over to nip at your earlobe.

“And it’s still going to be a while,” you purred back, not able to control rolling your body back into his.

“Mmm, maybe…” his tongue darted out and tasted your neck before trapping your pulse between his lips.

“Babe…” your voice was somewhere between a moan and a warning.

“Mmmmm?” He grinned into your neck, the vibrations shooting straight down to your core. You could feel yourself slicken with want.

“Sam,” your voice too breathy to be taken as a warning, you still couldn’t control your body from rolling back to press into his stiffening midsection.

“Damn, Y/N/N,” his hands moved up to cup your breasts, fingers knowingly teasing and turning your nipples, driving you mad.

Your knees started to get weak and you slumped a little more into him. A noise in the other room brought you back to your senses, you shook your head to clear it, then made to pull away but Sam just held you tighter.

“Sam, we have to at least move this into the bedroom,” he let you turn so that you could look at him; his face was flushed, his sea-blue eyes blown wide, and sweat was already brimming on his forehead. You couldn’t help yourself as you leaned into him, raising yourself up on your tiptoes, and planting a forceful kiss to his supple lips.

“Damn sweetheart, I thought you wanted to move this party, not kick it up a notch,” he chuckled and the sensation made the heat in your gut strengthen.

He grabbed the robe that was hung on the bathroom door and covered you with it before opening the door and walking you out.

It looked like Dean had been in the middle of unfolding the sleeper sofa but abandoned it, that must have been the noise you heard; but where was he? You quickly scanned the room before your eyes landed on a trench coated figure pinning arms above someone’s head against the wall by the fridge.

Sam must have seen them at the same time because you both let out a burst of laughter at the sight before being able to stop yourselves.

Cas’ back stiffened as his head turned to look at you, you could see Dean’s face just behind him. His eyes were out of focus, his hair sticking out at wild angles, his face was completely flushed, and he had the most adorable, reckless grin on his face that you had ever seen. You idly wondered if that was what you looked like when you’re with Sam. Then, just like that they were gone.

Sam cleared his throat saying, “Don’t mind us, just passing through,” before he picked you up and carried you giggling, into the bedroom and shut the door. “Looks like we may not have to be as quiet as I thought.”

He walked you straight over to the bed and laid you gently down then stepped away to remove his clothes before getting into bed. Instead of walking around the bed, he braced himself over top of you, pressing into you and kissing you before rolling to the other side.

“Tease,” you grumbled as you turned on your side to follow him.

“Who, me?” He batted his eyes at you, earning him a flirtatious punch to his shoulder. “Ouch,” this time he looked at you with wide, hurt eyes.

You laughed, and leaned into him, “Aww poor baby, here let me kiss and make it feel better,” you kissed his shoulder where you had hit him, then worked your way down and across his chest, flicking your tongue over his left nipple before working your way up to his throat with your mouth and down his abs with your fingers.

By the time your hand got to his hips he was writhing under you, pulsing with every kiss and every flick of your fingers. As you stretched yourself out to kiss him on his mouth your stomach rolled. You shrank back from him and held your stomach.

“Y/N? You OK?” Sam sat up and put his hand on your shoulder.

“Yeah, I just - oh, maybe not…” you hopped off the bed and ran back to the bathroom.

You were barely able to put the seat up on the toilet before you threw up. Stomach heaving, you tried to keep your hair out of your face. Sam came in very shortly after with your bathroom bag, and pulled your hair back into a ponytail. He ran a cloth under the cold water, put it on the back of your neck; after a minute he used the rag to wipe the sweat from your face, rinsed it out under more cold water, and put it back on your neck.

Soon your stomach settled down and your body chilled. You were shaky and Sam helped you stand up. He sat you on the edge of the tub and he left you; you flushed the toilet and blew your nose while you waited for him to come back. You heard him say something to someone, then he was back with a bottle of water. You grabbed your bag, fished out your toothbrush and toothpaste, and went to stand at the sink. You braced yourself for a moment and looked at yourself in the mirror. You had bags under your eyes, and your hair was in a haphazard bun-type thing half on the top and the side of your head. You laughed a little when you caught Sam’s reflection looking at you.

“What a mood killer, huh?”

He came to stand behind you and put his hands on your shoulders, “Are you OK? What happened?”

“I’m not sure. I was fine, then all of the sudden my stomach just got this sour taste and just knotted up,” you shook your head, then wetted your toothbrush, applied the paste, rewet it, then began brushing your teeth.

Sam leaned down and kissed the top of your head, then left you to finish cleaning yourself up. You could hear voices on the other side of the door, so Dean and Cas must have come back, or just reappeared or whatever. You washed your hands, splashed cool water on your face, redid your hair, then stepped out into the living area chugging at the bottle of water.

“You alright there sweetheart?” Dean was sitting on the fully pulled out and now ruffled looking sofa bed in his t-shirt and boxer briefs, Cas behind him propped up on the back of the sofa, topless and covered by the blanket. Obviously you hadn’t only interrupted Sam’s and your fun tonight.

“Yeah, I feel better now, I don’t know what happened,” you shrugged your shoulders, then went to sit on the arm of the chair that Sam was occupying. He put his arm around your hips and pulled you to where you were laying across him with your legs over the arm you had been sitting on.

“Well, if you’re sick, you don’t need to hunt,” Dean was looking at you like he was bracing himself for a fight.

“I’m not going to argue with that, but I feel fine now,” It was just a passing thing, you really did feel fine, you weren’t nauseous or light headed or anything anymore, just tired.

“Y/N-” Sam shifted so he could look at you.

“No, Sam, I’m fine, really.”

“Let me,” Cas was suddenly fully dressed, standing in front of you, touching your forehead before you were able to flinch away. “She’s not lying, there is nothing physically wrong with her.”

“Alright, well then. That’s settled. Now, let’s get some shut eye, actual shut eye,” Dean reiterated, “and get an early start,” then he tucked himself under the covers and motioned for you and Sam to follow suit.

You went back to the room while Sam went to grab something out of the kitchen. By the time you were laying under the covers, prepping your pillow, Sam came in with a small trash can lined with several plastic bags and a tall glass of water. He placed them on your side of the bed, then bent down and kissed your forehead. He walked to his side of the bed this time and snuggled in behind you, one arm under your head, the other over your waist, rubbing his thumb over your stomach.

“You sure you’re OK?” He kissed your shoulder.

“Sam, I told you I’m fine now. It was probably just the fish tacos.”

“Yeah, but we all had the tacos, and me and Dean are fine.”

“True,” you had to think about it, taking everything into consideration, “but you guys have guts of steel, and I’m the only one that had a margarita and the tacos…maybe some weird combo of the two of them messed me up, I don’t know, but I’m fine now, just tired,” you snuggled your face down into his arm and pushed back against him, getting warm and comfortable.

You were already starting to drift off when he said, “If you say so,” he kissed your cheek then snuggled down himself, and then said something that sounded like, “goodnight, sweetheart, I love you,” but you weren’t awake to hear him.

****

“Are you sure?”

“Dean, I did what you would call a full body scan. I am sure, she is perfectly healthy,” Cas was getting exasperated, but Dean needed to know for sure if he was going to let her hunt the next day.

“Perfectly healthy people just don’t start puking for no reason; but if you’re sure…”

Cas leaned into him and placed a kiss on his lips, “I am absolutely sure.” He kissed him again, but was smiling so it was shallow.

“What’s so funny?” Dean let his fingers drift over Cas’ chest tracing nonsensical patterns. When he brought his eyes up to meet his angels’ he reflexively licked his lips. It was astonishing how quickly Cas could shift gears; one second he’s all serious-holy-tax-accountant-man, and the next he’s angel-of-the-fucking-lord-sex-god at your service.

Cas’ hand dropped back to Dean’s forgotten, half-hard cock, now that everyone was settled in for the night, “Where were we?” He leaned in and sucked at Dean’s pulse making all the blood in his body flow back down to his groin.

“Yeah, that’s about right,” Dean raised his arm grabbed Cas’ hair and pulled his face to his, “So much for shut eye.”

Cas closed the distance between them in a split second, capturing Dean’s breath, like he always did. Dean breathed him in and relaxed for the first time that day; he settled back into the crappy pull out mattress and let Cas take the lead. Dean loved the way that he never had to tell Cas what he needed, somehow he just knew; and right now, he needed to not think.

Cas rolled so that he was hovering over him, hands on either side of his head, their legs tangled together, hips pressed into each others. He teasingly bent down and licked Dean’s lips, but kept just out of reach for any real contact. Dean reached out to pull him in closer, but Cas caught his arms and held his hands above his head. He knew that he was no longer in control and that all he could do was lie there and take whatever Cas was going to give him. He didn’t feel like putting up a fight. Cas let loose a feral growl as he regarded Dean, then in the blink of an eye they were both naked again, their mutual want for each other springing free.

Dean let himself go as Cas started kissing him, on his mouth, along his jaw, down his neck, across his chest. His hips jerked involuntarily when Cas started to pay closer attention to his nipples, a mix of light flicks with his tongue and hard bites that were all teeth. Dean was glad for whatever mojo Cas was using to keep his moaning from disturbing Y/N and Sam, he had no control over himself where Cas was concerned. He bit his bottom lip and threw his head back into the pillows trying to control himself.

“Don’t do that,” Cas’ voice was wrecked, but calm, “I want to hear you Dean.” He let go of Dean’s hands and moved down his body with his mouth at the lead. Kissing and licking and biting his way down his sides, along his hips and down to his thighs, on purpose skipping over his now leaking erection.

Cas caressed and rubbed his thighs as he kissed and nibbled his way to the curve of his ass. Dean held his breath, hoping he knew where Cas’ mouth was going next. He looked down at him just in time to make eye contact before Cas laid his tongue flat against his hole, hot and wide and wet with just enough pressure to make Dean’s breath hitch. He teased around the edges and swirled his tongue around, only momentarily darting inside; he was driving Dean mad with want.

Cas must have sensed his frustration because in that same moment he lifted his head and licked a solid line from the base of his shaft to his dribbling tip before taking him into his mouth. Dean moaned loud as he tried not to buck his hips, he gripped the sheets so tight he thought they might rip, but he didn’t care. Cas’ tongue never stopped moving, whether it was just applying extra pressure to the sensitive vein, reaching out beyond his lips, or swirling his head when he came up for air, he was relentless.

As the pressure started to build and Dean felt like he was just about to spill into Cas’ warm and waiting throat his angel pulled back, panting. His eyes were as deep and dark as the midnight sky. Dean groaned at the loss of touch after his near climax and Cas kissed his thigh before doing the most sexy crawl he had ever seen anyone do. When their faces were level Cas grabbed Dean’s hair at the top of his head and kissed him hard.

Dean jerked his hips up to get some friction but Cas had him pinned down with his body. Without warning his angel pulled away from him and rose slightly above him. Dean realised what he meant to do and he adjusted himself accordingly. Without any prior preparation, that Dean was aware of, Castiel lined himself up and slowly lowered himself onto Dean’s still spit slick cock. Dean couldn’t contain the sound that arose from deep in his chest, he had to hold as still as possible and squeeze his eyes shut to not come right then and there. The sounds that were leaving his sinful angel’s mouth weren’t helping him any either.

Cas rarely ever liked to bottom, which was just fine with Dean, he was never that picky about it; he got off regardless and as long as Cas was satisfied he was happy. However, when Cas did decide that he wanted Dean seated balls deep in his ass, it was a great night. It didn’t escape Dean’s notice that although he was the one “topping,” that Cas was still in charge and he didn’t need to do any thinking.

“Fuck, Cas…” Dean’s fingers were digging into his angel’s hips with a force that would have had any human crying out in pain.

“Say it, Dean. Tell me.” Dean snapped his eyes opened and looked Cas in the eye, the fierceness from moments ago gone, replaced with an open, vulnerability. 

Dean knew what he wanted, he had still never said it out loud. He closed his eyes and took a deep settling breath, as best as he could while being ridden and still trying not to come. When he opened his eyes, he found Castiel’s and whispered, “I love you Castiel.”

Cas’ eyes lit up, and Dean felt the familiar warmth of his Grace seeping into him. He felt warm all over and every nerve in his body buzzed with Grace; it tasted like sunshine in his mouth and felt like lightning in his veins. He tried to steady his breathing and willed himself not to come, but the combination of Grace and Cas skillfully riding him proved to be too much for him to take.

Dean’s grip on Cas’ hips tightened as he tried to hold himself steady. Not being able to withstand the intensity of all the sensations assaulting his body, Dean came hard, pulsing out streams of the love he felt for his angel deep into him.

Cas took Dean’s hand and guided it to his own aching cock, once Dean’s fingers were wrapped around it he set a quick pace. Within moments Cas was spurting hot and thick all over Dean’s stomach. Dean worked him until he had twitched with the last surge of his orgasm.

After he was finished he slowly stroked his hand up to Cas’ dripping tip, and collected what juices he could. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked himself clean, Cas’ blown out azure blue eyes on him the entire time.

Cas slowly lifted himself off of Dean’s spent cock, snapped his fingers to clean them off, and nestled down beside him. Dean was still in a post-coital haze as Cas rolled him onto his side and pressed in behind him, wrapping him tight.

“I love you too Dean,” his voice was still ragged as he whispered his love and praise for Dean into his neck.

Dean was only able to hum his reply as actual relaxation, mixed with exhaustion, pulled him under.

****

The boys let you tag along, but only as a reference and tour guide. You had taken them to Clary’s for breakfast where Dean was pleasantly surprised when actual platter-sized pancakes were placed in front of him. Sam’s eyes almost bugged out, and you just laughed and shook your head.

After a day of walking around listening to the police scanner, and another call to Missouri you were able to narrow down where you needed to look. She had told Dean that her granddaughter, Patience, was in town for some sort of school competition, which only left a few hotels where it could be held, assuming that it wasn’t a SCAD event.

It turned out to be the Hyatt Regency down on the river, one of the students had recently lost his mother and her spirit had latched onto his lucky rabbit’s foot that he brought with him to the competition. Seems that she was quite the competitive sort when she was alive, and went to extreme measures to make sure no one would be left to beat her son.

One quick burn of a dollar store petrified rabbit’s foot later and the job was done. Stories were created and confirmed, and everyone who had learned what was actually going on were given the number to the bat phone.

Since it was mid-afternoon you decided that you all were taking the afternoon off to drive out to Tybee Island, another one of the places you missed most about Savannah. Living in the Midwest for the past few years had you craving some time near the salt water.

“The beach, Y/N? We ain’t ‘beach people,’” Dean was less than thrilled by your request.

You cut a sideways glance at Sam, trying to contain your grin, “But Dean…Gerald’s is on Tybee…” he stopped walking and turned to look at you, the fakest glare on his face you had seen to date.

“Well, who’s hungry? We’re going to Tybee!”

You and Sam both cracked up laughing at his sudden change of mind. Dean had heard you talk about Gerald’s so much that it had been decided on before you had even made it to Savannah that Gerald’s BBQ would be a spot to hit before you blew town.

The drive out to Tybee was just as relaxing as you remembered. The traffic was light and the sun was shining, with the windows down a cool fall breeze whipped through the car. You sat with your back leaning up against the door, your knees to your chest, and you head half hanging out the window. Sam was turned facing Dean with his arm over the back of the seat so that he could have his hand on your leg, rubbing his thumb along your knee.

It was times like this that you missed Savannah. The temperate weather and the ever-present ‘island time’ helped your hunter brain to relax and wind down, somewhat reverting back to your pre-hunting days. Even Sam looked less encumbered, more relaxed than you had seen him in months. His eyes had changed to an almost bright grey/blue with flecks of amber mixed in and his dimples didn’t seem to want to abandon his face.

“What?” He was blushing now and his grin widened.

“Sorry, you’re just so beautiful. Like, stunning,” you grabbed the back of the seat and pulled your self forward to plant your lips on his.

He opened his mouth to you, without you having to ask, and deepened the kiss. That all too familiar heat settled in your gut and you were suddenly starving for more. You slid your hand up his arm and his neck to settle into his hair, weaving your fingers in and holding on tight.

He grinned into your mouth and wrapped his enormous hand on the side of your face. Humming your satisfaction, you started to nip and suck on his tongue and bottom lip.

“Alright you two, don’t make me turn this car around…” his empty threat breaking you out of your lust filled bubble.

You laughed, a boisterous full bodied laugh, “Like you would miss out on your chance to eat the best brisket on the southeast coast?”

“She’s got you there Dean.”

“Yeah, well…shut up. And stop doing…that,” the smirk on his face betrayed whatever spitefulness he had been trying to communicate.

Both you and Sam resumed your previous positions with the exceptions of your hand running through his hair and his hand resting a little higher up your thigh, his pinky teasing the edge of the shorts you had changed into.

It wasn’t much longer before you were crossing over the bridge into Tybee Island, “After the speed drops again and you go around that curve it’ll be on your left,” you were so excited to eat at Gerald’s again that it didn’t even dawn on you that you should be on the lookout for anyone you may run into.

As soon as you saw his car in the lot you tensed. You went into a full body lockdown, your hand instinctively going to your ribs.

Sam pulled his hand away from you and turned to face you properly, “Y/N? Y/N/N, what is it?”

Tears sprung to your eyes and you weren’t able to speak, your wide eyes unable to see past that car. Sam turned to follow your gaze and was able to figure out what was going on fairly quickly.

“Park down the street Dean.”

“Yeah, OK,” the confusion was clear in his voice, but he didn’t ask any questions.

As soon as his car was out of your field of view you broke down, shaking and sobbing hysterically. The moment the car stopped Sam was opening the door behind you and pulling you into his arms, holding you as tight as he could manage. You clung to him as if more than your sanity depended on it. After you had gotten all the shock out of your system Sam released his grip on you, but didn’t let you go.

“Hey,” he pushed your hair back out of your face, and held your face back into him. “You’re OK. I’m here, Dean’s here, he’s not going to so much as lay an eye on you. You hear me?”

Swallowing the lump that was still in your throat you nodded into his chest. You took in deep breaths to steady yourself and you blinked viciously to dislodge the unshed tears that hadn’t had the chance to fall. With one final deep but shuddering breath you pulled away from Sam and planted your feet.

With as much resolve as you could muster you asked, “So, who wants some barbeque?”

Sam smiled down at you and kissed your forehead, “Are you sure? Me and Dean can-”

“No, I need to do this. I’m not the same girl I was then. I fucking kill werewolves and vampires.”

“Damn right you do,” Dean’s voice sounded from inside the car and reminded you and Sam that you were parked on the side of a two lane road, blocking traffic, not that there was any.

You both got back in the car, Dean made a four point turn, and headed back to Gerald’s parking lot. His car was still there, but now that the shock had worn off you were resolved, determined, and pissed; that would have to be enough to get you through this.

Dean parked Baby in the shade around the back of the pavilion. Gerald’s was still the same as it always had been, even if he had built up the pavilion to almost two stories tall. The original food truck was now behind a built-in bar, TV and everything, with the pig cooker off to the side. The little cafe tables and chairs still haphazardly scattered across the brick covered ground surrounded by sarcastic and hilarious signs.

A very tan, perky waitress told you all to “sit wherever you feel like” and that she would be with you shortly. You were interested to see where the boys would pick to sit. Since you were in an open space, there wasn’t really a wall or corner they could get into, there was nowhere with the best vantage point. They both just stood there for a moment, looked at each other, and shrugged before walking over to a small four-top closest to the bathroom trailer.

Needing to keep your eyes on the food truck you took the roadside seat, Sam sat to your right and Dean across from you, angled slightly toward the center of the space. The waitress, Cindy, brought you menus and took your drink orders.

“Cindy,” you called when she went to walk away, Sam grabbed your hand on the table and ran soothing circles with his thumb. You took a deep breath, “Can you tell Jimmy that Y/N is here? Tell him that I’m not here long and that he needs to stay in that food truck.” You had tried to put as much importance in your message, but without going into too much detail.

Cindy pursed her lips and nodded, she obviously knew him well enough to not need to ask any questions.

“Alright, so who’s gonna tell me what the hell is going on here? I mean, obviously this…Jimmy guy is a bag of dicks and did something to you, right?”

Sam gripped your hand tighter as you took a deep breath. “Jimmy,” you spit his name out, “was my high school boyfriend. He was the hot, popular guy that every girl wanted to be with. Our senior year he had started drinking more and messing around with Chuck knows what kind of drugs, and his temper turned violent. One night,” you had to clear your throat.

You chanced a glance at the food truck and saw Cindy say something to a man behind the screen, he ducked his head to look out the window and your eyes met. Your heartbeat picked up and your breathing got shallow; Dean leaned over then, blocking your view of the food truck and Sam leaned over and kissed your cheek, bringing you back to your story.

“One night,” you blinked back tears, “he had gotten into his daddy’s Jack and he tried to make me have sex with him in the back of his friend’s pick up truck while we were out at a burn barrel party. I refused and tried to walk away from him, to go back to my friends, but he came after me. When I tried to call for help he wrapped his hand around my throat and dragged me behind the truck. Long story short he beat me, I was in the hospital for two days. I had a concussion, 3 broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, he fractured my cheekbone, and broke my nose.”

You hated telling this story because everyone had that same look of shock and pity in their eyes that Dean had now, “Son of a bitch, Y/N.” He turned to glare at the food truck and you saw Jimmy dash away from the window.

You choked a little on the laugh that came at the sight of Jimmy running from Dean. A mental image of these two imposing Winchesters standing over him made you crack up. The endorphins running through your veins helped to clear your head from your trip down Woe Lane, and the boys confused grins just made you laugh harder.

When you could hardly breath you straightened yourself up and wiped the tears from your eyes. “So, do we want a smorgasbord or individual orders?”

Dean wanted to try everything so you all went with the smorgasbord and you all ate a little bit of everything. The brisket was just as good as you remembered, and it didn’t escape your notice that there was more of your favorite sauce than the other and an extra container of your favorite side. The token made you both hate Jimmy more, and sigh at the same time knowing that he still remembered your preferences after all these years. You didn’t touch either one.

Dean hummed and scarfed his way through every container on the table while Sam picked at his brisket and slaw, more concerned with watching you. His eyes never left you, and when you would zone out and sink into yourself he was right there with a gentle touch on your knee, or a light brush of his fingers on your face.

Sam Winchester was your savior, in every way possible. By the time Dean was licking the last of the barbeque off the wax paper, you had nearly forgotten that the guy that had been the first to break your spirit was mere feet away. Sam’s eyes and touch were the only things that mattered, and you lost yourself in him.

After Dean was finished, you insisted on going to park by the pier and walk around on the beach. You left your flip flops in the car and insisted that the boys kick off their boots and socks, and roll up their jeans. Sam of course did so without saying a word, but Dean griped about it the entire time. Once you were all naked from the knees down you trekked across the parking lot to the beach entrance.

The sand was cool between your toes and you scrunched them, sinking your feet deeper into the welcoming granules. Closing your eyes you tilted your head back, letting the sun seep into your bones as you took in a deep breath of the fresh salt air. You smiled as large muscles wound their way over your shoulders and pressed into your head as Sam came up behind you.

“I love seeing you like this,” he kissed your forehead while your face was still tilted skyward.

“Like what?

“Calm, at peace. The ocean grounds you; that makes sense actually.”

You swayed with him, eyes still closed, “how so?”

“Well, the ocean is strong and wild and can be very tempestuous.”

You shifted to the side in his arms to look up at his face, “are those all good things?”

He squeezed you tighter and chuckled, “I think so.”

For about an hour you had the beach pretty much to yourselves. You walked in the surf, kicking the cold water at each other; even Dean got in on the fun. Once your calves started to burn you all headed back to the Impala.

You still had another night in the carriage house so you all decided to take the rest of the day off and watch some movies and order in pizzas.

You and Sam were cuddled up on the couch while Dean took up the entire side chair. Beer bottles and pizza boxes littered the coffee table and the three of you were alternating between watching whatever movie was in and sleeping. It hadn’t occurred to you until then how little rest you all had been able to get in the last…well, couple of months really.

Sam was leaning up against you with his head on your chest and his arms wrapped snug around you, his knees tucked up to his chest. Running your fingers through his hair, he snuggled his face sleepily into your breast and his nose rubbed right up against your nipple. Without needing any more encouragement, you were suddenly wet and needing him desperately.

You traced your fingers lightly down his face and neck and dipped into the collar of his shirt. He began to stir, and you moved your arm to wrap on the other side of his, tracing your way over his ribs and down his stomach. There was so much of him, all wrapped around you, so the angle you were at was a little awkward; however, that didn’t hinder your mission. You gently lifted his shirt so that you could wriggle your fingers onto his skin and you played your way over his hip bone.

As long as his torso was, you could barely tickle at the bottom of his happy trail. It was enough to wake him though, and he squeezed you a little bit tighter. His eyes were still closed, but the edges of his lips were twitching, trying not to smile. He slipped his pinky finger under the hem of your shorts and you leaned over to press your lips into his hair.

His lips bit at your nipple through the thin fabric of your tank top . That was the last straw. You tapped him without saying a word, and moved to get up. Sam opened his eyes and looked over to his sleeping brother, Dean’s mouth half open and head lolled over at an awkward angle that he would regret later. Looking up to your face you caught the most mischievous glint in his eyes as he adjusted himself in your lap and tucked his hand up through the bottom of your shorts.

Biting your lip in an attempt to stifle your moan as he teasingly played at your wet entrance, you shifted your hips so that you could spread your legs a little more.

No longer able to reach his torso, you settled with running your fingers over his scalp and through his hair. As he began to caress your clit he leaned back in again to bite at your nipple. You took in a sharp breath and threw your head back, willing yourself to be quiet.

He hummed into your breast and you couldn’t help the desperate, “Sam,” that escaped your lips.

Dean shifted and rearranged himself in the chair before snoring softly into the edge of the chair. You gripped Sam’s hair tighter and began to thrust against his fingers on your swollen bundle of nerves. Both of your breathing was becoming more and more labored before you felt yourself clench around nothing, your walls fluttered, and you saw a sheet of white stars when you squeezed your eyes shut.

Just as you were about to let go Sam stopped and sat up, removing all physical contact.

“Fuck, Sam,” you had never sounded so whiny in your life.

He only grinned over at you, his dimples making their grand appearance, and nodded towards the bedroom. You both got up and before you had even made it around the couch his arms were around you, one massaging your breast and the other dipped back down into your shorts. Completely losing the ability to walk you almost sunk down to the floor.

“Y'all turning in already?” Dean’s voice startled you both and Sam almost dropped you to the floor.

Without stopping, or turning to face his brother, Sam replied for you, “Nope, we’re just gonna go fool around for a bit. So feel free to take the couch now.”

“Yeah, Sammy…y'all just keep it down.”

You tried to say something snarky along the lines of not being able to make any promises, but all that came out was a broken moan and a burst of air.

Sam kept up his assault on your sensitive areas while he kicked the door shut and walked you step by step over to the bed. He kept his fingers on your sex when he spun you around to face him and slammed his lips into yours. You reached one hand into his hair and the other into his sweats and grabbed on tight before you started to pump him with a vengeance.

Your tongues fought for dominance as you crushed yourself into him, not even allowing the light to break you apart. Somehow neither of you broke stride as he laid you out on the bed. Your mind, in a sex haze, didn’t register him ripping your shorts and tank top off of you, nor him shedding free of his sweatpants and boxer briefs. His fingers never leaving you the entire time, working you higher and higher.

He kissed you hard before growling in your ear, “Don’t come.”

You could hardly register his words through the pounding in your ears. Before you realized what would come next his fingers plunged in deep and crooked into your g-spot and his mouth landed open on your clit, tongue flicking and lips sucking. White heat sparked your entire brain and your hands flew into your hair and you bucked your hips into his face before his hand came down strong on your stomach, holding you in place. He held you there for what seemed like days, fingers digging and scissoring into you while his tongue and lips stayed wet and hot and needy on your aching clit and soaked folds.

Your walls clenched tight around his fingers and once again he pulled completely away from you. Leaving you panting on the bed, he stood and removed his shirt before crawling back over you and kissing up your torso on his way to your mouth. His hair was a mess and his lips swollen from his deliciously vicious attack.

Gasping for breath, you ran your fingers through his long coffee colored hair and along his face and neck, still not able to focus on much of anything. He lathered you with kisses until your breathing regulated and your eyes came back into focus.

“There you are, you OK?”

“Mmmmm,” was all you were able to articulate.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, Y/N,” he grabbed both of your hands and held them above your head in one of his; his long, strong fingers gripping yours and holding them firm.

Sam trailed his lips and teeth down your neck as he lined himself up and thrust into you at a torturously slow place. Raising your knees to wrap your legs high around his waist, you pulled playfully with your arms and squeezed your knees around him, making him growl in your ear and grip your hands tighter. You seized your muscles once he was fully seated and he groaned into your neck.

You leaned forward and tried to nip at his neck, but he growled at you again before setting a breakneck pace. It could have been minutes or hours, but eventually you were both a sweaty, panting mess tangled up in eachother. Sam never faltered and kept you on an excruciating ledge, never letting you get too close to release. You could feel him swell more as his thrusts stuttered, he reached between you and resumed his attack on your clit. Your legs were shaking and your brain was completely shut down.

Sam leaned in and rasped into your ear, “Come for me, Y/N.” He bit down on your neck and sunk in deep.

Your entire body seized and constricted and spasmed. Sam stilled as you milked him, his cock twitching as he filled you full of his come. He whispered sinful praises into your ear while he slowly thrust into you a few more times, working you both through your combined massive climax. Once he was too sensitive to keep going he rolled off of you and tucked you in close to him.

Both of you were still breathing heavily as you lay there, Sam’s free, nimble hand and fingers ran all over your body. He leafed through your hair, ghosted over your shoulders, and feathered around your stomach before landing on your hip. He buried his face into your hair and breathed you in deeply.

“I love you,” the words hung heavy in the air as your brain wasn’t able to wrap around what you had just heard.

“You what?” You shifted to be on your back so you could look at him in the face.

He ducked his head into your shoulder before repeating himself, “I love you, Y/N.”

Your cheeks hurt from the force of the smile that broke out across your face. You flipped the rest of the way over so that you were facing him and slammed your lips into his. He held you tight to him and his lips were soft on yours, emphasising his previous claim. The kiss ended when neither of you could stop smiling.

“So, does that mean-”

“I love you too Sam!” You couldn’t contain the happiness that welled up in your chest; not even that quiet little nagging voice that told you not to get your hopes up was going to mess up the joy you were feeling in this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy, let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
